


Together

by Fanficsbybae



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Edward Nygma - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gotham, I’m still not sure how to do tags, Nygma - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Sweet, edward - Freeform, help me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsbybae/pseuds/Fanficsbybae
Summary: As a cop at the GCPD, I had a lot of interaction with the intellectual and witty Edward Nygma. When Bullock rampages into the GCPD cursing Edward out, I find out secrets. Secrets about Ed. Secrets that I never would have found out otherwise.





	Together

I was a cop at the GCPD. My job mostly consisted of catching idiotic criminals who thought they could rule Gotham. Most of them realized that their homicidal dreams weren't going to work out when I clicked their hands together behind their backs with the most uncomfortable handcuffs you'll ever see. 

Working at the GCPD wasn't a very rewarding job, but it was a job, at least. I had a lot of bad days. 

"What can smash ships but still fears the sun?" I heard a voice behind me. 

"Ed!" I swiveled around to face him. "You scared the hell out of me!" I laughed. 

Edward Nygma. How to describe him... Kind. Sweet. Caring. Smart. Intellectual. Thoughtful. 

He was the thing that brightened my day at the station, no matter how good or bad the week had been. I always left the station with a smile on my face because of Ed. I've always been his friend. I've always liked him. What he didn't know was that I wish we could be more than just friends. 

"Um..." I thought to myself. "Strong enough to smash ships..."

"Figured it out?"

"Gimme a second."

"No more seconds!"

"Ice!"

"Bingo!"

"Ed!!" I heard Harvey Bullock's loud voice boom across the station and Ed turned to see why Harvey was calling for him. "ED!!" 

Harvey came charging through the GCPD and practically lunged himself at Nygma, grabbing him by the shirt collar. 

"You son of a bitch!" Harvey snarled. 

Ed stopped smiling and his toothy grin was replaced by a look of confusion. 

"You might have fucking just cost me my goddamn job!" Bullock yelled at him. Then he turned to me. "Why the hell are you standing here? Don't you have a case to be working on? LEAVE!!"

I backed off and walked out the front door. I hated leaving Ed there by himself but Harvey was basically captain, ranked one under Barnes. If I do much as blinked when he told me to do something, Bullock would fire me on the spot. 

I came back around forty-five minutes later with a fresh bag of evidence supporting my case I was working on. I went immediately to the Forensics Lab and quickly found Edward sitting on the floor, head on his knees, crying. 

I sat down next to him and embraced him. 

"I'm sorry," I said. "What did he say?"

Ed looked up at me, his eyes puffy. He held his glasses in his hand. 

"He said that I found something on the case he's working that would put him at fault. I alerted the captain before I alerted him and I almost got him fired."

"Is he fired?"

"No. Just angry and hotheaded and mean and GODDAMN IT!!" Edward yelled the last words in frustration and I jumped a bit. When he yelled, I saw a side of him I hadn't seen often. I had hardly ever seen him this upset before. The only other time was when he found out Kristen ran off with Tom Dougherty. And even then, Ed didn't really look upset... just angry and... scared. 

"I try so hard to do things right, but no one seems to appreciate or even slightly acknowledge all the time and effort I put into my work!" Ed said forcefully, tears pouring down his face. "Everyone is always telling me how annoying I am, calling me names, everyone always looks over me like I'm not there, I got yelled at for thirty minutes by Bullock today, and I— Kristen isn't even here anymore—"

"Edward," I said, sad for him. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve half the hell they put you through. I'm so sorry Kristen ran away with that abusive cop."

Ed kept crying and sniffling. 

"If Kristen ran away with Tom Dougherty of all people, she clearly isn't in her right mind. Dougherty is abusive. He should be dead!"

"He is!!" Ed spat out. 

Beat. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Tom Dougherty," Edward started, "is dead."

"Oh my god," I gasped. "How do you know—"

"Because I killed him!!" Ed interrupted, and then slapped his hand over his mouth, afraid to look at me. 

"You... killed him?"

"Yes, (y/n)," Edward said in a regretful tone. Not regretful like he had regretted killing him, but regretful like he had regretted telling me. "He hurt Kristen. So I killed him. Outside her apartment. I stabbed him." He turned and faced me. He had stopped crying. 

"Ed—Edward..." I stuttered, not looking into his eyes. "That's murder—I—I—"

"(Y/n)," he said. "You have to understand. I did it for Kristen. I did it for her."

"Wait," I said, a lump in my throat and horror running through my thoughts. "Where's Kristen? What happened to her? Edward, did you do something?!"

"(Y/n)—" He said, trying to calm me down. "(Y/n)— (y/n) look at me!" He put his hands on both sides of my face so I had to look straight at his handsome, sad, broken face. He truly looked sad and remorseful now, unlike he had before. He waited a second, weighing his words. "It was an accident."

"What was an accident?"

"I didn't mean to—"

"What didn't you mean to do, Edward?!"

"I killed Kristen!!" he blurted. "I'm sorry!! I'm so so so so so so sorry, (y/n)! I didn't mean to— it was an accident!!"

He kept talking and talking. I was scared, but I couldn't move. His warm hands were on my face and I couldn't help but stay where I was. My eyes were glued to his. The eyes that used to be so full of light and laughter were now crooked and sad and dark. He had started crying again as he talked. 

"...and then she wasn't breathing, and I couldn't bring her back!! I didn't mean to— I didn't know it would hurt her... I could never hurt her! You have to believe me, (y/n), you have to— you have to."

His hands let go of my face and he started sobbing freely, his ragged breaths shaking his frail body. 

I didn't feel fear anymore. I felt sadness. Overwhelming sadness overwhelming pain and hurt by and for him. Edward Nygma. The perfect, light, happy, witty Riddle-man was tainted. He had killed two people. 

I pulled him into me and cried onto his shoulder as he cried on mine. 

It was a beautiful moment. Synchronized sobs racked our rib cages and we both drowned our sorrows in a pool of saltwater rivers. The man I loved was still there, crying and sobbing and shaking. But there was another man, too. A darker man. A villain. 

He pulled away and wiped his eyes on his shirt, still crying. 

"I don't— I don't want to lose you," Edward said. "You're the best friend I've ever had and I can't lose you. You're more than just a best friend to me, (y/n), I love you! And I can't lose you!"

"Edward," I breathed. I leaned forward and kissed him... and he kissed me back. 

"Edward," I said, as I pulled back. "We will figure this out. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @fanficsbybae


End file.
